


Maps and Letters

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [16]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Map or letter?
Relationships: Anamaria/Elizabeth Swann
Series: Femslash February 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Kudos: 16
Collections: Femslash February





	Maps and Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'Love letter'.

"In polite circles, you would just send a love letter," Elizabeth mused thoughtfully as she lay tangled with her lover.

Anamaria gave a long-suffering sigh. "You know why I don't send love letters."

"Yes, I do." Amused, she shifted to kiss Anamaria's forehead. "I brought it up to tell you that I much prefer the treasure maps."

Smiling, Anamaria tugged Elizabeth up for a proper kiss. "Should've led with that, my treasure."

"I like making you sigh like that." Elizabeth shifted closer, sneaking a hand underneath the sheets. "What's this? Why, I believe it's some treasure."

Anamaria's laugh turned to a gasp of pleasure. "Mmm, I believe it is. And you didn't even need a map to find it."

"Nope, I know _exactly_ where to find this treasure." Elizabeth's eyes grew dark with arousal as she continued to tease Anamaria with her fingers. "Better make sure I found the _right_ treasure."

All Anamaria could do was moan deep in her chest as Elizabeth trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down her chest and stomach. Someday, she would send her lover a proper love letter, but the treasure maps seemed to work much better anyway. _She's eloquent enough for the both of us anyway._


End file.
